


Mist

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [44]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cloudy moisture, or similar literal or virtual obstacle </p>
<p>(It might not be so bad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mist

_cloudy moisture, or similar literal or virtual obstacle_   


Lux has no gift of second sight. There was a distant uncle but they were only related via marriage and not by blood. To her, the future is shrouded and murky, a yawning void filled with everything she doesn't know. But what she lacked in extraordinary abilities, she made up with unparalleled intelligence, intuition, and lots and lots of common sense. She couldn't predict what will happen next, but she could damn well guess. 

And the thing is, she's good at it. She's good at figuring out where people will go or what people will do. She's good at taking scenarios apart, pinpointing how or why something will happen. She's good at puzzles and connecting the dots, sees all the ways the pieces fit together - pieces nobody else would think to match. But she does, she sees. She's so good at thinking, that most of the time she can't stop. She can only know people as data points, as lines of code, as height, weight, eye color, hair color, IQ level, and power level. It's exhausting.

But she can't afford to stop either. She can't let her guard down, can't zone out for even a minute. She knows the moment she stops thinking is the moment she dies. She doesn't want to die. She ignores the little whispers in her head saying she's not living either. All she can do is smile and watch and think - calculate - guess. 

Then Jinx traipses in. She dances through her defenses like it was nothing. It was nothing to see through her facades, to see right into the very core of her. Jinx came into her life with an offered hand, an open window, and a void filled with everything she doesn't know, will never know.

And Lux is tired. She's tired of clarity. She's tired of sharp, delineating light. She's tired of seeing. What else could she do? Honest to gods above. What else could she do but take Jinx's hand, and close her eyes. Let the world fall into blurry figures, shrouded shapes, and murky outlines. She's done thinking.  



End file.
